


звенит январская вьюга

by Alyssa_Noble



Series: xmas on ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Victuuri as Overprotective Dads
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: разделение обязанностей у них было от бога - отабек чистил мандарины, а юра на него залипал.





	звенит январская вьюга

**Author's Note:**

> для hedgehoney с любовью и рождественским настроением :3

разделение обязанностей у них было от бога - отабек чистил мандарины, а юра на него залипал.

а начиналось всё довольно невинно - третьего января отабек с юрой, одуревшие от количества еды и свободного времени, лежали на полу в юриной однушке и играли в приставку. отабек прилетел первого вечером - "еле вырвался из цепких лап родни", как он объяснил. юра и сам вернулся в квартиру только первого числа - отмечал новый год с дедушкой в москве.

в итоге второго января юра объявил, что сегодня у них тюлений день и дальше кухни он никуда не пойдет, а отабек не стал протестовать. за день они успели облежать все доступные поверхности, предприняли попытку доесть оливье и потерпели поражение, посмотрели кино, засели в видеоигры и один раз заказали пиццу.

третьего января им всё еще не хотелось никуда идти, но душа уже требовала зрелищ (и можно без хлеба). поэтому бесцеремонному звонку виктора: "с наступившим, мы с юри к тебе заедем" юра даже обрадовался, но виду не показал и пробурчал: "только мандарины купите".

он покосился на отабека и сказал:  
\- у меня для тебя пренеприятнейшее известие.  
\- к нам едет ревизор? - лениво поинтересовался отабек, не разлепляя глаз.  
\- хуже, это никифоров с кацудоном. бек, ты же не против, если они заедут? - запоздало спохватился юра.  
\- конечно, нет, хоть всю русскую сборную приводи, - немного покривил душой отабек: ему-то хотелось провести время с юрой наедине, но он понимал, что от стихийного бедствия под названием "виктор никифоров" сбежать нельзя, можно только переждать.  
\- они ненадолго, а если будут доставать, то я их вообще выгоню.  
\- как скажешь, юр.

они немного прибрались - то есть, сгребли весь мусор и сложили его в пакеты, на что-то масштабнее типа влажной уборки у обоих не было ни сил, ни желания.

тем не менее, юра порадовался, что они это сделали - нагрянувший виктор зорко всё осмотрел и даже пару раз сунул свой длинный нос туда, куда не следовало (за что и был бит гостевым тапком).

они с кацуки принесли кучу пакетов с едой - "господи, как будто мы тут голодаем!", отабек почему-то воспринял как свою обязанность всё разложить и сервировать.  
\- вообще-то это долг хозяина, - юра поворчал, но позволил себе расслабиться.

для полной идиллии не хватало только одного.  
\- а мандарины где? - недовольно спросил плисецкий, сложив руки на груди.  
юри молча покопался в рюкзаке и протянул ему эту своеобразную плату за вход, юра тут же зубами разорвал вожделенный пакет и цапнул первую мандаринку.  
потя недовольно покосился на него и свалил из комнаты на кресло в прихожей - цитрусовые он не уважал.

решено было включить телевизор: там показывали "ивана васильевича", поэтому юра убавил звук до фонового бубнения персонажей - всё равно фильм он знал наизусть, а кацудону, кажется, было не особенно интересно.

в итоге кацуки с никифоровым расположились на диване, а отабек с юрой так и остались сидеть на полу рядом с уставленным тарелками журнальным столиком. виктор периодически подрывался, бегал на кухню и мельтешил - в общем, был классическим никифоровым.

\- твою мать, это какие-то неправильные мандарины! - выругался юра: он еле-еле отколупал кожуру и едкий сок попал ему на обгрызенные заусенцы.  
\- это неправильные пчёлы и они делают неправильный мёд! - с усмешкой ответил виктор. - какие были в магазине, такие и взяли. и вот она, человеческая благодарность!  
\- почему неправильные? - спросил юри.

и пока виктор заливался соловьём на тему того, что зимой каждый уважающий себя русский человек находится в поиске идеальных мандаринов - легко чистящихся, не слишком пресных, с нужным балансом сладости и кислоты, - юра посасывал и баюкал пострадавшие пальцы.

\- почистить тебе? - отабек вклинился и перехватил юрины руки, - и не грызи, а то хуже будет.  
\- да я и не грызу, просто чешутся как пиздец!

виктор прервал свою лекцию и не преминул ехидно заметить:  
\- на твоём месте, юрочка, я бы вспомнил мэднесс и поостерегся давать человеку доступ к своим пальцам, а то тянет в рот что не попадя!  
\- тебя спросить забыл! - выплюнул юра и повернулся обратно к отабеку, - бек, да не надо, я и сам могу.  
\- мне будет несложно.

"а вот мне будет сложно смотреть на всё это, - подумал юра, - новое сезонное порно, теперь и с мандаринами".  
смуглые пальцы отабека ловко сдирали шкурку с неправильных мандаринов и разделяли их на дольки, при этом длинные оранжевые завитушки из кожуры не кидались где попало, а аккуратно складывались на стол. юра сглотнул.

\- держи, - отабек бережно подвинул к нему тарелку.  
\- спасибо, бека.  
\- вот это забота, вот это я понимаю! - снова влез в разговор виктор. - так вот, юри, про мандарины…  
\- витя, для тебя это может быть неожиданным, - с долей иронии произнес юри. - но в японии тоже есть мандарины. я их сам видел и даже ел.  
\- да уж, это тебе не гречка, - юры фыркнул, - да чего ты с ним цацкаешься! никифоров, прижми уже свою жопу к дивану!  
\- вот оно, нынешнее молодое поколение - ни манер, ни уважения к старшим. прости нас, юра, мы всё проебали, - деланно вздохнул виктор, - в смысле, гагарин, прости, а не ты.

почти сразу же без перехода он спросил:  
\- мы там краковскую купили, сможешь нарезать и принести?  
\- я тебе не личный раб!  
\- а кто-то еще про долг хозяина говорил, - протянул виктор.  
\- ладно, - процедил сквозь зубы юра и остановил начавшего подниматься отабека, - бек, сиди, я сам сделаю.

плисецкий ушел на кухню, а отабек сел обратно - ну не признаваться же, что без юры оставаться наедине с товарищами никифоровыми-кацуки ему было неуютно.  
\- а ты молодец, отабек, - внезапно заговорил виктор, - наверняка пожертвовал временем с семьей, чтобы сюда приехать.  
отабеку хотелось сказать, что юру он тоже воспринимает как члена семьи, но он промолчал, хотя виктор и так понял его мысль и продолжил:  
\- так здорово, что ты стал хорошим другом для юры.  
никифоров делал такой упор на слове "друг", что отабек напрягся:  
\- что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- да ничего, - беспечно похлопал ресницами виктор, - только если из-за вашего общения с юрой что-то произойдет, то за тобой придет вся русская сборная с яковом во главе, а потом еще и николай степанович.  
\- это угроза? - уточнил отабек.  
\- что ты, какие угрозы! - замахал руками виктор. - просто хотел тебе сказать, что у семьи юри есть связи с якудзой, а те достанут тебя в любом уголке земного шара.  
услышав про якудзу, кацуки только сумрачно кивнул.

\- с юрой всё будет хорошо, - отабек упрямо поджал губы. - рядом со мной он в безопасности.  
\- ну да, особенно когда вы едете на байке с дикой скоростью, - хмыкнул виктор.  
\- я не допущу, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое.  
\- окей, я понял. надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказал виктор, глядя ему в глаза, - надо сказать, что юра рядом с тобой становится спокойнее и почти не ругается.  
\- блять! - донеслось с кухни, - уйди от меня, жопа мохнатая!  
\- почти, - повторил виктор и покачал головой.  
\- можно сказать, что мы над этим работаем, - помолчав, добавил отабек, - с переменным успехом.  
\- цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя, - усмехнулся виктор.  
\- какой нахер цезарь, - юра наконец-то вернулся с кухни, - у нас еще полкастрюли оливье в холодильнике.

он плюхнул тарелку перед виктором:  
\- жри свою колбасу.  
\- спасибо, юрочка, - виктор улыбался слишком хитро, как показалось юре.  
\- ой, да завались вообще, - плисецкий закатил глаза.

он заметил, что в фильме началась песня "звенит январская вьюга" - её юра любил, поэтому нашел пульт, прибавил звук и устроился рядом с отабеком. тот покосился на виктора, увлеченно переводящего для юри текст, но всё-таки приобнял юру за плечи.

последние строчки про: "теряют люди друг друга, а потом не найдут никогда" юра беззвучно повторял и отстукивал ритм по коленке, но вслух сказал только:  
\- вот сразу представляю, как под неё откатать можно.  
\- это профдеформация, - ехидно заметил виктор.  
\- это вдохновение, - не поддержал его отабек.

виктор только покачал головой, а потом внезапно выдал:  
\- так, что-то мы засиделись у тебя, а ведь еще такая куча дел!  
\- да ведь вы только пришли! - возмутился юра.  
\- то есть ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались?  
\- нет, - помолчав, выдал юра. - валите, скатерью дорога.

сборы не заняли много времени, виктор и юри попрощались с отабеком и юра пошел провожать их до двери.

\- кстати, - заговорщицким шепотом сказал виктор, - я там шампанское на балконе припрятал.  
\- вали уже, - таким же шепотом ответил юра, - спасибо.

виктор подмигнул ему, а юри по-русски сказал: "до свидания" и загрузился от ответного: "вали кулём".

когда юра вернулся в комнату, то выдохнул с облегчением:  
\- бляя, наконец-то ушли!  
\- самое ценное качество в гостях - это умение вовремя уйти, - заметил отабек. - но тебе же понравилось.  
\- ничего мне не понравилось, - смущенно пробурчал юра и поспешил занавеситься волосами.  
\- тогда какие планы на вечер?  
\- ты, еда и телевизор, - юра обвел рукой комнату, - бля, и оливье надо дожрать, а то придется выкидывать.  
\- как скажешь, - отабек улыбнулся и довольно сощурился. тем самым он стал похож на кота, чем заработал в глазах плисецкого еще больше очков.

а еще юра помнил про бутылку шампанского - на неё, этот вечер и отабека у него были большие планы.


End file.
